how emma's life could have been
by uglyducklinggaga
Summary: this is my first attempt a writhing anything. snow and charming think how differnt emma life could have been. two differnet story with and without a curse. mainly emma snow and charming with other characters to rated m for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

As Snow White and Prince Charming wait for the arrival of their daughter they can't help but thinks of just how different all their lives could have been if the evil queen had succeeded in casting her curse all those years ago.

Day of birth during curse

As Snow white looks down at her beautiful baby girl which she has just giving birth to she is filled with so much love at what her and Charming have created but then a sudden realisation comes over her 'the wardrobe' she says looking at Charming 'it only takes one' 'then are plan has failed at least were together' he says looking down at Emma 'no you have to take her take the baby to the wardrobe' 'are you out of your mind' 'no it's the only way you have to send her trough' 'no you dint know what you're saying' 'no I do we have to believe that she'll come back for us we have to give her, her best chance' as he looks at her she knows he doesn't want to but she also sees that he know its what's best. 'Goodbye Emma' Snow says giving Emma a gentile kiss knowing she won't see her baby for 28 more years. As Charming leaves with baby Emma in his arms Snow can't help but fall apart she feels as if her heart is being ripped from her chest.

As Pinocchio lies on the ground he can her a baby crying he turns to see a baby in the same tree which he has come trough he see on her blanket the name Emma. He knows now that he has to protect Emma like he promise his father he would. As he makes his way out of the would he sees a diner he doesn't know what to make of all these carriages and lamps that seem to have now fire that he see but he goes in. He tells the woman who greeted him that he had found Emma. Soon after he and Emma are brought to a place that is now their home but as he looks at Emma he know no matter what he needs to protect her.

Day of birth no curse

As Snow white looks down at her beautiful baby girl which she has just giving birth to she is filled with so much love at what her and Charming have created but then a sudden realisation comes over her 'the wardrobe' she says looking at Charming 'it only takes one' 'then are plan has failed at least were together' he says looking down at Emma 'no you have to take her take the baby to the wardrobe' 'are you out of your mind' 'no it's the only way you have to send her trough' 'no you dint know what you're saying' 'no I do we have to believe that she'll come back for us we have to give her, her best chance' as he looks at her she knows he doesn't want to but she also sees that he know it's what's best. 'Goodbye Emma' Snow says giving Emma a gentile kiss knowing she won't see her baby for 28 more years. As Charming leaves with baby Emma in his arms Snow can't help but fall apart she feels as if her heart is being ripped from her chest.

As silence falls upon the castle Snow knows she needs to check on her husband because he has not returned. Although she is in pain she knows that she needs to see how Charming and Emma are. She makes her way down that's hall following a trail of blood and dead soldiers both Regina's and theirs. As she reaches the door of the nursery she can see Charming lying on the floor unconscious covered in blood she kisses him thinks true loves kiss will awake him but it does not. 'that won't work dearie he's not dead just hurt he just needs some help' she turns to see Rumplestilskin, her eyes are drawn to his arms he is holding a baby he's holding her baby 'you look in shock dearie what's wrong 'he smiles 'you, how are you here? How have you got my baby? What do you want' he sits in the rocking chair looking down at Emma contemplating what to say 'well' he starts 'I'm here thanks to squid ink, I'm holding your baby because I hardly think Charming is capable of holding her, and as for what I want I need to tell you something first, Regina is no longer a treat to you or your family the curse will not happen I have put an end to it you will have your happy ending' he tells he while handing baby Emma back 'now dearie for what I want I will heal your Charming on one condition, my son will return on day I have seen it what I need from you is to help him see that I have changed can you do that' he says 'of course I will help you when he returns' with a wave of his hand Charming takes in a deep breath Snow has never been so happy 'well dearie I must be off I've got a beauty to save' with that a puff of purple smoke appeared and he was gone it was just her Charming and Emma she was never more happy than sitting there with her Charming and their beautiful baby girl.

Age one with during curse

As they look at Emma celebrating her first birthday they Swans can help but thinks just how lucky they are to have this beautiful little girl with them. They were never lucky enough to have kids of their own which they suppose is a good and a bad thing because they would never be able to have two kids they could never afford it and right at this moment in time they couldn't imagine there life without Emma.

As Emma walks around all of their living room struggling the stay balance they can't understand why someone would leave the baby at the side of a road its unimaginable, the suddenly the hear Emma trying to say something 'no….no….no' I think she's trying to talk Lisa says to her husband john turning her attention back to Emma as she continues 'no…Snow' says Emma with a big grin on her face. 'That's right Emma it's snowing outside'. As Emma continues to a try and steady herself and walk on her own the Swans can't help but think just how much happiness this little girls has bought to them.

Age one no curse

As charming awakes he can hear a sound which he has become accustomed to waking up to, the sound of both his wife and his daughter laughing away to their hearts content. He doesn't even have to thinks it could be anyone else as he's woken up to that amazing sound for nearly a year. As he rolls over he sees his wife side of the bed empty.

After he fully awakens he gets dressed he heads straight for the nursery, he should have known Snow would be up extra early today after all today wasn't just any other day today was Emma's first birthday which Snow had been planning for nearly a year. Yes today is truly an amazing day he thinks to himself considering that they were to be separated for 28 years and now they were to celebrate a whole uninterrupted year of have Emma it was truly amazing.

As he reaches the door his heart can't help but leap out of his chess and just how much he loves the sight in front of him. He sees his wife and daughter sitting on the floor of the nursery playing as if nothing else in the world had mattered ' I see someone's very happy today, he says with a cheeky grin on his face a smile that is match by his daughter who has spotted him ' well of course she is charming it's her birthday' she replies 'I wasn't talking about Emma' he laughs ' very funny charming, aren't you going to wish her a happy birthday' 'well of course I am' with that he scoops Emma up into his arms. Emma can't help but laugh as charming continuously kisses her. Charming can't help but think her laugh is the greatest sound he may have ever heard and he hopes to hear it every day of his life.

After a while of playing with Emma the three of them head to the dining room for their breakfast. After they have all ate the decorating for Emma's party begins. 'this is going to be very difficult' he says to Snow 'why' she replies 'Emma is walking around all of the furniture now she's going to get in the way' 'that's why imp hear' they both turn to she Red standing behind the 'Red Red' Emma screams 'of course she would say your name before mine' 'of course charming she's my god-daughter, well anyway imp going to take Emma so you two can decorate' ' thank Red' both Snow and charming say as Red takes Emma to her room to play. After a little while when Emma is gone for her nap Red returns to help decorate 'don't worry David she'll call you dada soon' 'I know I just hope it's really soon' he laughs.

When everyone starts to arrive charming decides to awake Emma after all it so her party. As he gets to her room he finds she's already awake he's surprised it's not like Emma not to make herself known. When she spots him a huge smile appears on her face. A smile he thinks that could melt any heart. After getting her ready he can see her trying to say something he thinks to himself 'she's finally going to do it she going to say dada' he sees her mouth start to move and moves into eager to hear what she says. When he hears that's she says her can't help to laugh 'cha...char…charming' he scoop her into his arms and laughs 'like mother like daughter'


	2. ages 4 and 9

Age Four with curse

It's been almost a year since the Swans had their own baby and sent her back. It still broke her heart anytime she taught of them they were the only parents she had ever known and now they had left her too. As she sits in the children's home waiting for her social worker to arrive she sat quietly holding her baby blanket, a baby blanket that's existence puzzled her. She may have been only four but even she knew who would someone go to so much effort and make such a beautiful blanket with her name embroidered on it just to abandon her on the day she was born. After sitting and thinking of her parents for a while she decided that was enough as the more she taught of her real parents and the Swans that more she found herself getting upset.

'Emma are you ok' said Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones was the only one in this horrible place that was nice she always took care of Emma since she had been sent back 'eh yeah I ok just playing with my blankie' Emma says holing up her blanket to show Mrs Jones 'oh yes I remember that I didn't know you still had it' 'yep I do I can't sleep without it' Emma say's with a sad smile on her face. 'so Emma the reason I'm hear is we have a new placement for you it's with a lovely couple in Portland and they really want to today what do you think' 'em….'Emma starts 'are you sure that their nice' Emma question 'yes of course Emma I wouldn't bring you to see them if they weren't' 'well ok then I'll go when do we leave' 'now if you want' as Emma got up to leave she made sure she had her blanket under her arm 'Emma are you bringing that with you' 'eh yeah I don't leave anywhere' 'oh ok then let's go'. As they drive to meet this new couple who Emma is to live with Emma can't help but hope that maybe this family will actually want her not the other two families she's had in her short life.

Age Four no curse

As she wakes up she can't help but fell excited for the day to come, today was the day that she was going to teach Emma how to use a bow, something which she has been planning for such a long time today was going to be very good she could tell. After she gets herself ready she makes her way down to Emma's room. As she reaches the room she sees the door open and her little girls sitting on the floor playing with her dolls and her blanket 'she loves that blanket' she thinks to herself. She stands there for a few moment lost in the joy that her daughter fun 'shouldn't you be leaving by now' she's hears a voice say behind her 'we leaving in a minute Charming I just looking at her playing' she says turning round to meet him 'she's seems to be enjoying herself, she's not a baby anymore is she' 'she'll always be our baby' Snow says making her way into Emma room ' are you ready to go Emma' 'yep mama I'm ready' she says with a big grin on her face 'daddy will you mind my blankie' she says turning her attention a Charming while handing him her blanket 'of course I will princess ill guard it with my life' he says bending down to give her a kiss 'thank you daddy' she says returning the kiss. 'Come on Emma lets go'.

As they make their way to the forest to practice Emma is full of questions 'do you like to using a bow mama' 'yep I do baby it's my favourite' 'does daddy use a bow' 'nope baby he uses a sword' 'will he teach me how to use a sword' 'I don't know baby we'll see' she says with a sly smile 'can I ask you one more thing mama' 'of course baby what is it' 'do you think I'll be good at artury' she stops in her tracks and turns to look at her daughter bright green eyes in that second as Snow looks at her little girls she can't help but think just how alike they are besides from Emma's golden hear the look just alike 'well em..' she starts ' I thinks you're going to be great' that gives Emma a huge smile.

After a while Snow sees that she was right Emma is a natural. Snow gets lost looking at Emma who is having so much full that's she hasn't even notices that Charming has joined them 'she really is her mother daughter' he says giving Snow a fright 'Charming I didn't even now you were there ' I only got here, she's a natural isn't she' he says with a hint of jealousy moving closer to his wife 'she most certainly is' she replies 'now Charming don't be jealous we had this talk you can teach her to use a sword when she's older' 'much older' she adds. 'Yes I most definitely will' he says 'and I just know she'll be a natural at that too' he says with a grin as the two of them laugh.

After a few more shots Emma comes to join them on the grass, with that the both know instantly that she's done for the day. 'was I good daddy' she says looking up at her father 'of course you were princess, you're a real natural just like mama' he says giving her a big grin 'is he telling the truth mama am I a natural just like you' she says relaxing into her father's arms 'you most certainly are baby, well I think it's time to head back shall we' she says usurping Charming to get up. 'Daddy will you carry me please I'm tired' she says letting out a yawn, with that Charming scoops her up into his arm 'anything for my princess' he says giving her a kiss on the forehead. As Snow looks at Charming walking beside her carrying Emma she thinks to herself 'she has him wrapped around her little finger I guess she really is just like me' she laughs herself as they make their way back to the castle.

Age Nine with curse

As Emma sits in the room which she shares with her four foster sisters, she hate this place but she has to put up with it and she knows it won't be for much longer Mrs Jones, or Rebecca as she told Emma to call her when she dropped her off at this horrible place, would be visiting next week and Emma would be telling her she wanted to leave. This was the seventh home she had been to since she was four each once as bad as the next she couldn't wait to turn 16 to get out of the foster system. She hated all those homes but this was by far the worse. It was ok when the Roberts were sober she could tolerate them then but when they were drunk she did everything she could to avoid them which is what she was doing now. 'EMMA' she hears him scream 'EMMA COME HEAR NOW!' she freezes she doesn't know what to do then all of a sudden she spots the window she doesn't care if she'll hurt she has to get out of there he back is bruised from the events of two days 'EMMA IF YOU DON'T COME NOW I WILL COME AND GET YOU' he shout with that she grabs her bag and stuffs her blanket into that's all she need she opens the window a jumps out. As she hits the ground she can feel the pain in her leg but her adrenalin takes over as she just runs to her friend Lucy's house down the road. When carol Lucy's mam opens the door she can see the pain that Emma is in 'Emma what's wrong are you ok' she says with concern over her face 'no I jumped out the window and I hurt my leg can I ring Rebecca please' 'of course but I think I should go tell the Roberts that you're here' 'no no please I done this trying to get away from them don't tell them please' 'ok sweetie calm down I won't'.

As she sits waiting for the ambulance she can here Lucy's mom on the phone to Rebecca 'yeah she's in a lot of pain, the ambulance is on its way….she seemed really scared of them I think you should meet us at the hospital ok I'll see you soon bye'. After the phone call she comes into the living room 'Rebecca is coming to meet us at the hospital ok' 'yeah thank you Mrs Goodwin for helping me' 'of course sweetie'. The ambulance arrives soon after and she and Mrs Goodwin go to the hospital. It doesn't take long to get to the hospital the whole ride there she can see Mrs Goodwin talking to the paramedic but she can't her what they're saying she's pretty sure it's about the Roberts.

When the get to the hospital Rebecca's already there. The doctors examine her she can see the look of shock when they look at her back and she tells them what happened 'well Emma I think you've broken your leg you have to go to get and x-ray so we can be sure this nurse is going to take you sown is that alright' 'yep its ok' she smile at the doctor as she's being wheeled away she can see the doctor talking to Rebecca who looks as though she's about to cry.

When she's getting her cast on her leg Rebecca comes to talk to her 'hey Emma you ok' she says with a sad smile on her face 'yeah I'm ok now, I get to pick what colour I want' she says with a grin on her face 'that's cool what colour are you going for' 'em I think red, I like red' 'so Emma we need to talk about what happened' 'ok' she says shyly 'Emma why didn't you tell me it was so bad I gave you my number' 'because I taught you would think I was lying and then you'd leave me to' 'of course I would believe you, I know you wouldn't lie Emma' 'I know, do I have to go back there' 'no Emma you never have to go back there ok never' 'thank you so where do I go now' 'you go back to the home for now and when your better well look for a better placement now get some sleep I'll see you later' 'ok see you later' as she leaves she turns to see Emma snuggling up to her blanket she can't believe someone would hurt such a little girl.

Age Nine without curse

Charming has been waiting for this for this day since he found out Snow was pregnant but even more so since Snow had taught Emma how to use a bow today was the day he was going to teach Emma to use a sword. Not real sword of course Snow would never allow it, a wooden sword but a sword none the less. He knows it's not really a thing that princesses do but his Emma wasn't any normal princess she was his princess and he knew she would be a natural and now after much persuasion he had finally gotten Snow to agree, she of course insisted on wooden sword. But he doesn't let her know that using a wooden sword was his plan all along he would never risk anything that would harm Emma much less risk the wrath of Snow. 'shouldn't you be going now Charming Ella and Alex are leaving now so you don't have to drag Emma away from her' Snow says while standing behind him 'I'm ready now Snow don't be worrying we will be going sword fighting to day' he says with a cheeky grin. They make it to the garden just as Ella and Alex are about to leave 'see you soon Emma' Alex says while exiting 'you to Snow and David' 'yeah see you soon' Snow says. 'are we ready to go princess' he says swinging the swords in his arms 'yes daddy I'm ready' 'goodbye mama love you' she says giving Snow a big hug he notices Snow whisper something into Emma's her before going back into the castle. When Emma comes back to him he can see she's laughing 'what's so funny princess' 'nothing daddy just something mama said' 'o yeah what did she say' 'that I should take it easy on you, you're not as young as you think' she laughs 'your mama certainly thinks she's funny doesn't she' he laughs while they set off into the forest.

A few hours later he can see he was right all those years ago when he said Emma would be a natural, he knew his Emma wasn't like any other princess. He stops to take a drink he can see Emma waving her sword pretending she's fighting he know this is one thing she most defiantly didn't get from Snow this was all him. 'daddy' she says snapping him out of his daydream 'yes princess' he smiles back 'can you teach me how to fight a dragon' he almost chokes on his water 'maybe one day when your older, why do you want to learn how to fight a dragon' he asks 'so I can be like you' with that he can fell a lump in his throat he always taught she was all Snow maybe she has some of him after all and see was most certainly the most perfect girl in all the lands.

After a little more practice Charming decides that it may be time to head back they were after all having guests over for dinner tonight and Snow would kill him if he missed it. 'so princess di you have a good day today?' he asks thinking he already knows the answer 'yep daddy it was great maybe next time mama can come and we can practice sword and archery together' she says with a grin on her face 'that's a great idea maybe well as mama later' he smiles back at her.

As they reach that castle a few moments later he can see Snow standing at the door he can tell by the look on her face he's in trouble. 'mama it was so much fun' Emma shouts running into Snows arms to give her a hug 'maybe next time you can come and we can teach daddy how to use a bow and daddy and I can teach you how to use a sword' Emma says with a wide grin on her face 'that's a great idea Em, now run up and get washed for dinner well be in the dining room k' Snow says giving Emma a kiss on her forehead. Once Emma leaves he knows he's most defiantly in trouble 'what the hell David' he defiantly in trouble she used his name 'we've been waiting for 30 minute for you, you knew we were have Rumple Belle Red and graham over for dinner and we've been waiting on you and Emma' 'I'm sorry Snow she was having fun and I lost track of time' he says defending himself 'you're lucky that Emma seems to have enjoyed herself Charming' he knows he's forgiving now 'I certainly am lucky my love' he says giving Snow a kiss 'now come on you've held up our guests for long enough' she says going back into the door.

As the reach the dining room they see Emma has already joined their guests and is in deep discussion telling everyone about her day with Charming 'and when I'm older daddy said hell teach me to fight a dragon' she says with much enthusiasm catching Snows attention 'oh did he now' Snow says turning to her husband 'yep he did' Emma replies everyone by now hanging on her every word everyone in the room has by now come to love the little girl as if she were a part of their family because in Emma's world they were family. She loved her aunt Belle and Uncle graham but they never came close to their husband and wife or uncle Rumpy who she adores spending time with and her aunt Red who she spend endless hours out in the wood with they were all by now Emma's family. ' so Emma which do you prefer archery or sword fighting' Rumple asks know that both her parents a dying to know the answer 'well uncle Rumpy' Emma starts ' I really like both of them so much' by now both her parents where on the edge of their seat praying that she would pick their choice 'but I'd have to say archery' she says looking at her mother who by now has a grin which is bright enough to like the whole kingdom 'but I do like using a sword daddy' she says turning her attention to her father. 'it ok princess you can like whatever you want to' he says he can see that this has eased Emma's mind 'after all' he continues 'you are a mini Snow aren't you' he says with a big grin on his face everyone else at the table laugh they have all come to learn by now Emma is most defiantly a mini Snow.

After dinner is done Snow puts Emma to bed when she returns to the dining rooms Rumple and Belle are about to leave, Red and graham have already left they had to get back to baby jack, 'Rumple can I talk to you before you leave' she says as he comes towards her 'is everything ok Snow' 'yes I was just wondering how is looking for bae going have you had any success' she says hopefully, she thinks to how in the past nine years Rumple has become such an important part of her family, ' no there's been nothing yet but I know it will happen and when it does I will let you know' he says turning back to his wife. Now it's just her and Charming 'so you're going to teach Emma to fight a dragon' she says looking at him 'don't worry Snow it's not like she's ever going to face a dragon is it and plus she'd prefer to use her bow anyway' he says cheekily 'aw poor Charming did you think she was going to say sword' 'yes actually I did I taught id finally found something of mine that she'd choose over you but no she'll always be a mini Snow' 'yes she will Charming but let's face it you love that about her' 'well of course I do she's just like you' he says kissing Snow.

As he lies in bed he can't seem to sleep he decides to get some water as he makes he's way back he decides to check on Emma. As he looks at her he can't help but laugh she's fast asleep but nearly out of her bed he has to fix her. After he fixes her into her bed he just stands and stares and his beautiful princess losing track of his time. 'Charming what are you doing' he hears over his shoulder he turns to see his wife standing behind him 'I was just checking on her I must have lost track of time' she says giving Snow a kiss on her cheek 'yeah I guess you must have, its usually me who watches her sleep what's on your mind' she says rubbing his arm ' I'm just thinking of how fast she's growing it seems only yesterday she was a baby and now she's almost 10 I can't believe have fast the years have flown in can you' he turns to his wife who is watching Emma sleep 'no I can't believe it pretty soon she'll be going to balls and going on dates' that last statement get his attention 'oh no Snow over my dead body will and boy or man be getting within 20 feet of my baby girl until she's at least 50' 'whatever you say Charming' Snow laughs 'now let leave her to sleep and go back to bed' she says while placing a kiss on Emma's head 'I'll be there in a minute' he say to Snow who is leaving the room he places a gentile kiss on Emma's forehead 'stop growing so quickly princess' he says before heading back to bed.


	3. age 11

Age eleven within in curse

By now Emma has gotten used to the James family they were nice people unlike many of the families she had lived with. They were the first family that she had lived with since the Roberts Rebecca took a long time trying to find the right family who she knew she could trust and the James' were most certainly people you could trust even Emma trusted them, which didn't come easily. Mrs James, or Penny as she insisted Emma call her, was a teacher at the local school which Mr James, Luke, and was the principle. This was also the school that Emma went to. Penny and Luke were older that most foster parents they were old enough to be her grandparents, if she had any Emma taught, but that didn't bother Emma all she cared about was that they took care if her. She was the first child they has fostered and the couldn't be happier, they had two grown children who lived in Boston. Emma enjoyed living her because she actually felt wanted which was why she couldn't understand why Rebecca was coming today it had only been two weeks since her last visit and Emma knew that her coming again meant only one thing that they were sending her back 'Emma Rebecca's here' she hears Penny call 'ok I'll be down now' she says stuffing the remainder of her stuff into her bag so she could leave straight away.

As Emma reached the kitchen she could hear the three of them talking about her 'so I'll tell her the plan and then well she what she say' she can her Rebecca whisper 'yeah that's a good idea' replies penny, as Emma walks through the door that stop talking straight away 'Emma you look great' Rebecca says giving her a big hug ' 'I haven't changed since you last saw me' Emma says rolling her eyes. As she sits at the table she can see them all steering eagerly at her 'so what's this about' Emma says breaking the silence 'well Emma, penny Luke and I have been talking' she starts 'they were wondering if you would like to stay here permanently they would like to adopt you' Emma sits back not knowing what to say 'you don't have to decide now' say Luke 'yeah you can think about it' adds Penny smiling at Emma. 'em I it's just I don't know' stars Emma stopping to think about what she's about to say 'it's just that I can't I love living here but if you adopt me it would be like I was giving up on my parents and I don't want to give up on them' she says sadly holding back her tears the three adult in the room know that this may never happen but that can say anything to break this little girls heart anymore.

Later that night as Emma sits in her room looking at her stuff which she had pack, she knows there no point in unpacking because it won't be long before she leaves. She know although they love her the won't be able to deal with her rejection and will find so reason for her to leave. As she lays on her bed she know although she does love this place she can't give up on her parent she knows one day she will find her parent and that makes her fall asleep happy clinging to her blanket the only thing they have ever given her.

A few weeks later her concerns are confirmed as Rebecca pulls up to take her away, 'goodbye Emma I hope you get your happy ending' Penny says giving her a hug 'yeah goodbye' Emma says pulling away and getting into the car forcing herself not to cry 'are you ok' Rebecca says getting into the car 'yeah I'm fine I guess some people don't deal with rejection as good as I do' she says looking out the window as the drive away 'you know this isn't your fault Emma you only told them what you feel and don't worry well find another good home' 'doubtful' Emma replies swearing to herself that never again will she let anyone know her true feeling again.

Age Eleven no curse

'hi mama' she hears her daughter say from over her shoulder 'hey sweetie what's the matter' she says turning around to face her now not so little girl 'I was wondering if we could do something today just me you and papa' she says looking at her mother hopefully 'well what would you like to do' she ask 'I don't know practice' 'we only had practice the other day' 'then a picnic and a swim, please mama I'm bored I have no study today and I did all the homework that I had and Alex is gone to visit her grandfather this week' she says looking at the floor 'well ok you'll have to ask you father so hurry up we need to go before it gets late' she says seeing how happy it makes her daughter. As Emma sprint out of the room Snow can't wait to tell Charming that she has found something in Emma that's all his the ease in which she becomes board she laughs. 'Mama, mama he said yes' Snows hears Emma before she can actually see her 'he said yes on one condition' she says entering the room 'oh yeah what's that Snow replies 'that you come for a swim to my love' Charming says entering the room behind Emma. He know she hates swimming she thinks to herself 'ok then I'll go for a swim to' she says much to his shock 'come Emma we need to prepare a picnic' she says exiting the room 'ok mama I'll be right there' she says turning toward her father 'papa can I ask you something' she says giving him her big green puppy dog eyes 'of course you can princess' 'well Alex is visiting her grandpa this week' she starts the whole time looking at the ground 'and I was wondering how come I don't have any grandparent' she says looking up at him 'well princess of course you have grandparents but sadly the has passed away' he says sadly 'your mama mother and my papa passed away when we were both young, and my mama and you mamas papa well' he starts debating whether to tell her the truth or not 'the we both killed by very bad people' he says deciding to tell her the truth because she's going to find out some time 'oh papa I'm sorry I didn't know you both lost your families' she says sadly giving him a big hug 'that not true princess we have a family right here' he say poking her making her smile again 'and you Emma Ruth are all the family that we need' ' well I got to go help mama' she says leaving the room.

After everything is packed and ready the decide to head off Charming and Emma of course racing the whole way the. 'you must be getting old Charming she's beating you and your not even letting her win anymore' she says to her husband who is out of breath while looking at Emma who by now is already in the lake swimming 'what can I say Snows she's fast these days' she says smiling at her 'papa come on hurry' Emma screams knowing her mother won't join them till later much later 'well I better go Snow' he says giving her a kiss on the cheek. After a while playing in the pool Snow decides it time for food 'come on you two you must be hungry' 'ok mama coming'. 'so Snow I think you owe me a swim what do you think Emma' 'I think she owes you a swim daddy' she says laughing at her mother 'ok Charming I'll go for a swim' he's never liked swimming and he knows it. As she steps into the lake he body freezes with the coldness 'don't worry Snow vie got you, you can come further' as she makes her way into the water she feels less and less scared knowing that Charming will protect her she plays in the water for what seems like hours forgetting why she was ever scared. 'I think it's time we head back its getting cold and dinner should be nearly done' Charming says as the sit in the grass drying off much to Snow and Charming's show Emma doesn't put up a fight instead picking you her stuff the head back they both know this means one thing she's tired. 'so Emma did you have a good day today' Snow says smiling at her daughter 'yes mama it was great' she says looking confused ' everything alright em' Snow says 'do you have my necklace mama' Emma question 'no I don't do you Charming' Charming shakes his head ' I must have left it at the lake can I go back and check' Emma ask 'yeah go on but hurry up' 'I will mama' both Snow and Charming stop waiting for Emma to return 'so you enjoyed swimming finally Snow' Charming laughs 'I most certainly did Charming' she says placing a kiss on his cheek 'where is Emma' Charming questions they both turn to see Emma and a stage boy talking 'EMMA' Charming screams out while running toward her 'EMMA' he shout again this time seeing the boy run away. They both reach Emma just as the boy is gone 'Emma who was that boy do you know him' 'no mama I never seen him before' 'what did her want' asks Charming 'he was looking for Rumple she said he knew him' she says looking at Snow 'did he say who is was' Snow asks 'he said his name was Baelfire' Snow turns no longer able to see the boy ' do you know him mama' 'yes I do we have to go to Rumple I believe we've just found his son' she says turning and walking in the direction at Rumples house she was finally going to repay him for all his help.


	4. age 13

Age thirteen within curse

By now Emma had been living with the Daly's for six months they we nice enough not that she really cared she knew she just has to put up with this for two and a half years and then she was out of here. She couldn't wait for the day she never had to put up with the foster system again. The Daly's made her feel welcome but they weren't the problem the problem was Liam their son, their real son. Liam made her life hell but she couldn't tell anyone who would believe her. He was the Daly's real son her was the perfect son even Rebecca taught he was great so no one would believe her she was just Emma or little orphan Emma as he would so cruelly call her when no one was around of course. She did her best to avoid him. He always made her feel the same way Mr Roberts did, but at least Mr Roberts was drunk Liam was just evil in Emma's opinion. He was two years older than Emma and she couldn't understand why he got such pleasure in hurting her. 'Were just going to pick up dinner Emma we won't be long' Mrs Daly says poking her head in the door 'ok' she smiles back. Sure enough their barely out the door when she hears 'well if it isn't little orphan Emma' she turns to face him 'what do you want Liam' she says by now he's in her room blocking the exit 'you know what I want, I want you gone' he says pulling her by the hair 'stop Liam your hurting me' she says trying to pull herself away from his grip 'ha why would I stop' he says now grabbing her by the arm she turns hitting him in the face with his elbow 'you little bitch' he says pushing her onto the bed 'now you're going to pay' he says with an evil grin on his face while climbing above her 'get of me you creep' she spits in his face she tries to escape but he's holding her down by the wrists. He stars to kiss her she does her best to pull herself away 'I always knew you were a pervert' she says pulling her head away 'you're always looking at me' 'shut up!' she screams smacking her in the face. She knows she has to escape the has to break free she can't let this pervert win, with that she bits his lip causing him to bleed and knees him in the crotch and runs.

As she makes her way to the landing she can hear him running behind her grabs her as she's about to run down the stairs 'let go of me you pervert or I will tell your parents' 'oh yeah of course you will they will never believe you im their son your just little orphan Emma' with that she punches him in the face 'oh you going to regret that' he says before continually hitting and punching her. As she's trying to escape she hears the door open 'Liam Emma were home' Mrs days shouts as she look up the stairs she 'Liam what are you doing' with that he lets go of his grip on the and she falls suddenly everything starts to go black and she hits every stair on the way down the last thing she hears is everyone screaming her name.

When she wakes up she doesn't know where she is at first everything is blurry then she remembers the small that a smells she's used to she's in the hospital she starts to move as she becomes more and more cautious 'Emma Emma are you ok it's me' at first she can only see a blur but then she recognizes the voice its Rebecca 'Rebecca hey why am I here' she says now sitting up in the bed 'do you remember what happen Emma' she asks loving holding Emma hand, suddenly Emma remembers everything 'yeah I remember but you won't believe me' 'of course I will Emma I know you come on tell me' 'Liam attacked me he was kissing me and when I got him off he followed me to the top of the stairs and continued then he let me go and I fell that's the last thing I remember' she says not looking at Rebecca not sure whether she'll believe her or not. 'was it the first time he hurt you Emma' 'well no he hits me sometimes when his parents are gone out' 'what didn't you say anything I taught you promised after the Roberts to tell me if anything happened' 'because I taught no one would believe me he's the golden boy an im well im just Emma' she says holding back the tears 'where are the days' she turns looking at Rebecca 'there with the police' 'what why' 'because Liam attacked you Emma' 'so im going back to the home' she asks already knowing that answer ' yes but you have to stay her for a few days to make sure you're ok' 'ok you can go now I think I just need sleep' she says lying down 'here's your blanket I picked up before I can here I know you can't sleep without it' Rebecca says covering Emma in her blanket before leaving. As she turns back looking into the window of Emma's room she can see the little girls who always tries to be so brave sobbing her heart out into her baby blanket and she can't help but think will Emma swan ever get the happiness she deserves.

Age thirteen no curse

As Emma sits in study not even paying attention to what her tutor is saying she's too interesting in staring at bae. She doesn't understand why she is all of a sudden she is so interested in looking at bae he's been back home for two years and most of that time he lived in there castle until he forgave his father. He moved in with rumple and belle about six months ago she missed him when he left but she still saw him every day they were always playing together practicing archery of sword fighting and they also has study together although bae was two years older than her she was ahead and they were learning the same things. 'Emma hello earth to Emma' she snaps out of her day dream to see bae waving his had in front of her face 'are you ok Emma' he says with that smile she loves so much 'me yeah im good just daydreaming' 'class is over do you want to go for a walk' 'I'd love to but im going out with my papa today is are practice' she says wishing that she could just go with him but she know her father's been waiting for weeks fir this she is going to teach her to use a real sword. 'well ok then I'll see you at the ball tonight' 'yeah defiantly' Emma says with a wide grin on her face 'goodbye Emma' he says giving her a hug before leaving 'yeah bye' she says turning to watch him leave, she doesn't know what's got into her lately she sits there drawing pictures of bae. 'are you ready Emma' she hears her father say behind her she quickly shuts the copy quickly not wanting her father to see what she was doing 'yes papa im ready' 'ok princess let get going' he waits for her before picking up the swords and walking with her.

After a while of practice, if you can call it that he barely even using his sword he know Snow will kill him if he even goes near Emma with his sword, they decide to take a break 'so princess is something on your mind' he says turning to her 'why would you say that papa' 'because you seem although you not really here' she turns away not knowing what to tell him 'no papa its ok' 'do you want to talk' 'no ill talk to mama later' she says trying to avoid his face knowing hell have a sad look on his face 'you can tell me Emma' 'I don't think I can papa' knowing that she can't 'you can tell me anything Emma you know that right' 'ok then when did you know you were in love with mama' he doesn't like where this is going but he knows he has to talk he told her she could talk to him 'well it wasn't long after we meet that I knew I loved her it was just a feeling that I had why do you want to know princess' 'well I think im in love' he doesn't know what to do but he has to stay calm 'oh yeah why do you think that' 'well I can't get him out of my head and anytime im around him I feel as though I have butterflies in my stomach' he know the feeling she's describing she has her first crush and it's way too early for him, his mind riffles trough the possible candidate there's only a few boys which Emma is around a lot John and Miles, Abigail's twin sons who are just a few months older that her, Thomas jar, who was a year younger than her, Martin ,aroura and Philips son who was a few months younger than her and then there was bae who was far too old for her so it couldn't be him he didn't know how but her needed to fight out which boy he needed to worry about. 'Anyway papa we should be getting back I have to get ready for the ball tonight and you know if were late mama will kiss you' she laughs 'yeah princess let's get going'. The whole walk home he can't stop trying to figure out who this boy is.

He stands infornt of the looking glass lost in his taught snapped out of by his wife 'well you look handsome Charming' she cays giving him a kiss 'and you my dear look amazing, how is Emma doing, is she almost dressed' he says with a smile on his face 'yes Charming she looks amazing red is just finishing her hair, she told me about your talk, how are you doing' she says laughing 'im ok I just need to find out who this boy is and' 'and what Charming' she says cutting him off 'what will you do it's just a crush she'll get over it soon enough' 'ok if you say so' he says giving he wife a big kiss. 'stop kissing you guys' the break away to see their daughter standing behind her 'you look great sweetie' Snow says twirling he daughter by the hand, Charming stands there looking at his baby girl who has never looked so grown up 'what do you think papa' she smiles 'you look stunning princess' he says placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

Later in the hall he keeps a close eye on Emma trying to see if she can tell which boy it is. As she dances with all the boys her has taught if he doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary he doesn't know whether this makes him happy or not as he would like to know who this boy is. 'my I have this dance Charming' Snow asks with a smile on her face 'I taught you would never as' he smiles back 'so did you figure out who the boy was' she laughs 'no I didn't' 'she's enjoying herself don't you thinks' she ask 'yeah she likes spending time with her friends' with that he turns to she Emma and bae dancing then it hits him when he sees her face, its bae she has a crush on he would know that look anywhere. 'I think you found your culprit Charming' Snow laugh. He stare and Emma knowing he can't do anything and he doesn't like it one bit.


	5. age 17

Age seventeen within curse

She's been out of the foster care system for over a year now and it's wasn't as easy as she taught it would be. She has been living in shelters and anywhere really that they could find that was warm she ate whatever she could rob. She didn't rob because she liked it, she did it out of nesscarity she robbed so she could eat. As she's walking down the street she can see a yellow bug parked down an alley way in the heat of the moment she decides to rob the car, she knows she can do its she's very good at opening cars she carry's her tools in her back. She walks out from behind the bin and within two minutes she's in. a rush of adrenalin comes over her as she drives away making sure nobody can see her 'impressive' she hears she jumps not knowing anyone was in the car 'but really you could have just asked me for the keys' a good looking guy smiles at her swinging that keys in his hand he gives her a big grin she doesn't know what to do next 'just drive its fine' he says waving his hand 'I just stole your car your life could be in danger' she returns not know how he's so clam 'Neal Cassidy' 'yeah I'm not telling you my name' 'I don't need to have you arrested I mean the robberies in progress' with that she know she can't lose any think 'Emma…Swan' she says 'good name' he smiles she just nods 'so do you just live in here or are just waiting for the car to be stolen' she asks 'why don't I tell you over drinks' 'excuse me' she asks turning her head in shock 'hey, hey eyes on the road' she tell pointing at the road 'I am not having drinks with you, you might be a pervert' 'I might be a pervert but your defiantly a car thief' he laughs 'I said I was sorry' she says fully believing it 'you didn't actually he returns with that they hear a police siren behind them she doesn't know what to do 'dammit' 'that's why I said eyes on the road' he says holding his head in his hands she pulls over 'screwdriver' Neal says pulling the screwdriver out and placing the keys of the car moving to sit in the passenger seat 'licence and registration' ask the officer 'hi' she starts to be quickly cut off by Neal 'terrible sorry officer this is actually my car I'm trying to teach my girlfriend to drive stick' he says without even a second taught 'she got a lot to learn' the officer returns 'I know but you know women' with that she gives him a 'you did not just go there' look 'alright I hear you it's just a warning this time' he says walking off she can't believe that they got away with 'what are you some kind of misogynist' she asks 'you're welcome now go we go lucky' he says she looks at him puzzled 'we this isn't your car either is it' he looks at her acting stupid 'I stole a stolen car' she asks he grins at her asking 'now how about the drink' with that she realises she might like this guy.

She drives a little further down the street until Neal tell her to pull over 'there a place down here that we can get a drink' he says smiling at her 'I don't have id' she replies 'you don't need it I know the owner' he says grinning at her. As they make their way in to pub he asks ' what do you want' 'me I don't know I've never really drank before' she says looking at him 'wait, what how old are you Emma' she says moving closer to her 'seventeen' 'oh ok ill just get you a beer' after he orders the drink she sits on a stool thinking for a few minutes about her eventful day 'so Neal ' she starts talking a sip of her drink 'how old are you' 'depend who you ask' he whispers 'I'm twenty-two is that ok with you' he smiles at her 'why would it bother me'. They sit there the whole night not even feeling the time fly telling each other about their similar life's they can both feel that there falling for each other. 'sorry guys were closing' the bar man says interrupting there discussion 'oh ok man' Neal says getting up to leave as the walk out the door Emma walks in the direction of the shelter 'were are you going' she hears Neal say from behind her 'me the shelter why?' she question 'I taught we were having a good time' he says walking up to her 'we were but I taught you wanted me to go' 'why would you think that' he says moving closer 'because you didn't kiss me' with that he moves closer kissing her. 'Let go to the bug' he says with a grin on his face. Emma Swan knows she's in trouble she's never feel so hard or fast for anyone in her whole live 'ok' she says returning his kiss.

Age seventeen no curse

By now Emma and bae had been dating for two years. Snow knew of course as did rumple and belle but no one could tell Charming. Snow knew it was wrong to keep it from Charming but she also knew that it was for the best Charming would never be able to accept it and she knew Emma truly loved bae. So little by little she tried to ease Charming into the idea of Emma dating, but he always said the same thing 'no man is getting near my Emma till she's at least fifty and that's it' . 'mama can we talk' Emma asks coming to join her in the dinning room 'yes sweetie of can what's wrong' 'mama I think we should tell papa about me and bae' 'oh Emma I don't know, I don't know if he will take it very well' Snow says turning to her daughter 'mama we have to tell him' she says with tears in her eyes Snow knows there's something wrong 'what is it Emma are you ok' 'mama bae and I and getting married' 'what, no Emma your too young' Snow says by now Emma is sobbing 'we have to mama I'm with child' she says looking at Snow who just sits there in shock not knowing what to say 'what..what do you mean you're just a child yourself how can you be with child' she stops thinking for a second 'oh my god Charming will kill him' 'I know mama that's why we have to get married before papa find out' she stops wiping away her tear 'I'm so sorry mama, I didn't plan for this it was only one time so so sorry mama please don't hate me' she says her sobs getting louder after each word Snow heart can't help but break at the sight of the little girl who is clearly distraught 'oh Emma' she says giving Emma a hug 'I could never hate you, of course I'm a little shocked and I wished you would have waited till you were married but I promise I will be here for you forever' she says still holding her baby girl 'what about papa he will hate me and then he's going to kill baby' 'your papa will never hate you Emma you are his whole world and we can work on stopping him from killing bae'. They sit there for a while Snow easing her daughters wishes although she's not happy she knows she just has to accept what has happened its just Charming she has to deal with now.

'how are my two girls today' Charming says entering the dining room kissing Emma on the back of her head Snow can see Emma's about to fall apart 'Emma why don't you go to your room well be up in a while' Snow says usuring Emma to leave 'what's wrong Snow' Charming says sitting beside her 'I need to tell you something but you have to promise to stay calm and not get angry ok' 'this sound like it's going to be fun, ok I promise' Snow knows no matter how much he means it in that moment Charming will not keep calm. 'well you know the way bae and Emma are best friend' 'yes of course there always together' 'well there not just best friends they've been seeing each other' 'WHAT? And you know how long Snow' 'well' 'how long' she says looking rather angry 'two years' 'two year and you knew, who else know?' he demands 'well' she stars 'kind of everyone' 'what and no-one told me' 'we didn't know how' 'why are you telling me this now Snow' he says knowing her won't like the answer 'Emma and bae are getting married' she says avoiding his gaze 'over my dead body' is he reply 'they are Charming' 'no Snow I won't allow it my daughter is not marrying anyone no now especially when she's only seventeen' by now Charming is standing pacing the room ' Charming sit down' Snow says forcefully once he is sitting and calming down she decide to give him the biggest piece of information 'they are getting married and soon' she pauses, as he looks into Snows eyes he can tell she's trying to form the word then it hits him 'no, no Snow you better not be saying what I think you are' by know she can tell his blood is boiling 'Charming she with child' 'NO' he scream. Emma can hear her father scream she knows her mother has told him 'no I'm going to kill him' with that he's out the door. 'Emma quick we have to get to rumples' she shout to Emma room. They arrive not long after Charming the enter the house just a Charming hit bae 'I'm going to kill you' he shouts 'David stop this' rumple says about to use his magic 'no papa don't I deserve this' bas shout just as Charming about to hit bae again he hears someone behind him 'daddy stop please' he let go of bae and turns to face his princess 'please daddy it's not only his fault it mine to, I'm so sorry daddy' seeing his daughter appear so broken breaks his heat 'on princess I'm sorry I just want to protect you' 'I know papa but you don't have to protect me from bae I love him and he loves me' he turns to face bae 'do you love my daughter bae' he asks 'yes sir' he replies Charming know this to be true 'are you going to talk care of my daughter and protect her and this baby' 'yes of course' he turns back to face his wife and daughter 'ok then I won't say I'm happy just yet but I will soon get over it, now' he says turning to his wife 'I think you've a wedding to help plan. Emma runs into his arms giving his the biggest hug ever 'I love you papa thank you' she says placing a kiss ok his cheek 'it ok my princess, now let's head back to the castle, I expect to see you at dinner tonight bae' he says turning to bae 'we have some things to discuss if you're going to marry my princess'. As the head back to the castle Emma walks ahead 'I can't believe I'm going to be married to a grandfather' Snow smiles seeing the look on his face 'too soon' she winces 'yes I think it's too soon for jokes but I'm sure I'll get over it soon'. Snow still can't believe her little girl is going to be a mother.


	6. age 18

Age eighteen within curse

She wakes up with a kick to the kidneys 'got kid couldn't you let me sleep in just this once' she says sitting up rubbing her ever-expanding belly. She was by now nine months pregnant and it had been eight months since Neal had set her up to take the fall. She hated him while loving him at the same time and she couldn't understand why he has just used her to take the fall and so that he could get the money from the watches. She still has four months of her time to serve and had a daily reminder of Neal anytime she looked down and her belly with her baby growing inside. Although she knew she loved this baby she knew she had to give him, she had always felt like it was a boy, his best chance which in her mind wasn't with her. She couldn't keep this baby no matter how much she wanted to, she was in prison and when she would get out she only had a car, which Neal had left her, to her name she couldn't give him a good life and someone else could someone who had a home and would be able to provide him with the things he needed which she knew she couldn't. She didn't know how to be a good parent she never had one.

She spends her days reading fairy tales to the baby growing inside her. At first it felt weird to have someone growing inside her ,moving and kicking her at any chance he got, but know if feels right. He give her a daily reminder that's he's in their but today feels different today he is over active she would ask the doctor later at her appointment. 'so Emma how is everything growing' he says instructing her to lie down 'yeah its good he's very active today, and I've been having a little bit of pain' 'well that is to be expected you are due in two days' he says giving her a reassuring smile. As she lies their she feels her lower half of her body is wet 'oh my good' she begins looking in shock at the doctor who is still putting on his gloves 'I think my water just broke' she says fearfully she not ready yet, she can't lose him yet 'let me have a look' the doctor returns 'yes Emma I believe your right' he smiles 'your in labour, we should get to a hospital'. The whole ride to the hospital was a blur the pain getting a little worse each time she has a contraction.

'oh my god' she thinks having been in labour for 17 hours 'this kids just doesn't want to come out' she says looking at the doctor who laughs 'don't worry Emma it shouldn't be long now, you're going to get to meet your baby soon' the last statement makes her sad it's not her baby it's going to be someone else's baby 'just one more push Emma' the nurse reassures with that she gives one big push and she can't her the most amazing notice her baby screaming 'it's a' the doctor begins 'boy' Emma finishes smiling she knew he was a boy. The nurses clean him off and check everything is ok before handing him to Emma. She lies there holding her baby boy, she has never felt love like this in her whole life 'he's amazing' she says looking at him struggling to hold back her tears 'he certainly is' smiles the nurse. Both Emma and the baby fall asleep after a while.

She wake a few hours later and the first thing she sees is the baby, her son lying beside her. She can't help but smiles as she looks at him 'he looks like you' she hears from behind her she turns to she Rebecca sitting behind her 'I think he looks like Neal' she smiles sadly 'no he looks just like you when your where a baby' she smile back 'so are you ok, are you sure you still want to go through worth this Emma you can change your mind' she says holding Emma's had in hers 'I have to give him his best chance and that's not with me' she says with tears flowing down cheeks 'so you still want me to arrange and adoption for him' 'yes but he has to be adopted don't let him grow up like I did' Emma says turning to look at her baby boy 'I promise he won't Emma I already have an adoption arranged' 'that's good' Emma smiles getting out bed to life her son 'it weird you know' she says turning to Rebecca with the baby in her arms 'what's weird' 'he's the only person who I've ever met that I have a connection to, that I have a blood connection to' she says smiling not taking her eyes off him for a second. 'I'm going to go but I'll be back tomorrow with the papers' 'so I have tonight with him' 'yeah you can spend tonight with him'. It was just them two alone together she wanted to keep him with every being of her body, she wanted to just take him a run but she knew that she had to give him his best chance. Siting watching her son that night and spending time with him was the best time she had ever had in all her life.

Age eighteen no curse

It had been over seven months same Emma and bae had married and although he was still a little angry, he couldn't help but be excited at his impending grandchild and of course the baby that him and Snow were expecting much to the shock of everyone esspsally him. He knew Emma was having a boy of course, Rumple had told him one day over drinks, and this was of course something they couldn't share with anyone because both Snow and Emma would kill him. As much as he wanted to know what his and Snows baby would be Rumple would never tell him 'no Charming Snow would kill me' is all he would ever say 'you wimp' was always Charming reply. The two men were of course delighted at the fact they would soon share a grandson, talking endlessly about the trips they would go on with him and bae of course, even though Charming hadn't fully forgiven him. He sat in his office warring knowing that at any moment Emma would have her baby and doc had said Snow could too, her due date was just three weeks after Emma, 'papa' he hears looking up to see his daughter, who's has only a small bump, ,oh my god is it time ill grab your stuff where bae where's your mama' he says in a panics 'calm down daddy I'm ok I was just seeing were you were' she says laughing at her father panics 'oh ok' he starts 'you're sure it's not time' he says rubbing her belly 'yes papa' 'he kicked I felt it he kicked' he cuts her off 'he' she says looking at him 'oh em I didn't he, what did you want?' he says trying to change the subject 'no no papa you said know' she starts 'who told you was it mama' he looks at her in shock 'what do you mean you know its and boy and so does your mama' 'well yes mama let me use grandma Ruth's amulet' she says on a smile on her face 'but who told you if mama didn't' she question 'Rumple, he had seen it in a premonition an her told me' he smiles 'did he tell you what mama's having because if you know she will kill you' she laughs sitting down at his desk 'no no princess he wouldn't tell me he's too scared of your mother' he says joining her. 'anyway mama said your lunch is ready so we best get going' she smiles 'ok princess lets go' he says helping her up from the chair 'you to little prince he whispers to her growing son. As the walk down that hall he can't help but be happy that Emma was still living in the castle with him and Snow.

The reach the dining room just as Snows sitting at the table 'about time you too, I was going to send bae after you' she smiles laughing at bae who is bringing her food over 'sorry mama but guess what I found out' Emma says joining her mother at the table 'daddy and Rumple know that I am having a boy' she says whispering so that bae doesn't hear 'what' Snow says looking in shock at her husband 'and he didn't tell us' 'oh that's rich Snow you didn't tell me' he says pacing a kiss on her cheek. After having there meal Snow and Charming head out for a walk while Emma and bae head to Rumple and Belles castle.

'So Snow are you happy were having a grandson' he says holding her had 'I certainly am Charming and Emma is so excited to' she says with a grin. 'imagine Snow well soon have two babies in the castle after eighteen years' he laughs 'I know Charming I just hope both babies are as good as Emma was' she says think back to all those years ago reminiscing about her little girl 'oh I'm sure they will Snow, this baby' he says placing a hand on her belly 'has the same parents as Emma, and our grandson is half Emma and bae is a wonderful man' he smiles actually meaning the last statement 'do I sense your warming to bae Charming' Snow smile 'yes I am he is a good mam to my daughter and he will be my grandsons father so I guess I have to like him now' he says joining Snow on the bench she's now sitting on 'so do you have and taught on baby names' she smiles 'it their baby Snow I think they should make him' he laughs 'I meant for our baby Charming' she says not looking impressed 'I know it was a joke, I don't know I thinks maybe Leo for a boy after your father Snow' 'really Charming I was thinking that to but I don't have any girls names do you' 'well I was thinking Ruth Eva after both are mothers' he smiles at his wife who has tears in her eyes 'I think that perfect Charming' she says as she sits up straight 'and I think we might need it soon' she says looking him straight in the eye 'I'm in labour Charming' she says getting up 'oh my god we have to get back, we have to get doc' 'Charming calm down we have a while yet'. The make it to the castle not long after and Charming send for doc straight away. As Snow lies in bed waiting for doc Charming realises no one has told Emma 'Snow I'll be back in a minute I have to find Steven, we have to send for Emma' 'yes Charming tell him to hurry I don't think it will be long now'. By the time Charming arrives back doc has arrived 'I won't be long David the baby is nearly here' 'ok' she says rushing to Snows side worrying Emma won't make it in time after a little while he hears a little cry 'congratulations it's a boy' doc smiles handing the baby boy to Snow 'hello Leo' Snow smile 'he perfect' Charming add kissing Snow 'he's just like Emma' so smile remembering Emma as a new baby.

Nearly twenty minutes pass and Emma is still not back 'I'm going to kill Steven he should be back by know with Emma he took the carriage' David says shaking his head 'don't worry Charming they'll be back soon' Snow says calming him down 'now don't you want to hold your son' she says handing Leo into his arms 'then you can hold your grandson' he hears over his shoulder turning to see his daughter he husband standing in the doorway and Emma holding a little baby 'Emma what happened' Snow asks walking toward Emma 'it's a long story but I had the baby as did you I see' she says looking at Charming cradle her little brother 'so I'm a big sister' she smiles 'and I'm a grandpa' Charming smiles walking over to Snow who is now holding Emma's baby 'do you want to hold him' Charming asks 'of course' Emma says taking the baby for her father 'can I hold my grandson' he says turning to Snow 'here you go Charming' 'so Emma what's his name' 'henry' bae says 'henry David' Emma adds smiling at her father how's grin is spread across his face 'really after me why' he ask 'because I want him to be like the best man I know, and that's you papa' she smiles knowing he's about to cry 'so what my brother name' she asks joyfully 'Leo James' Snow smile. They all stay there switching babies so everyone get to hold both for a long time. Charming can't believe his luck he has a beautiful wife two beautiful children and a beautiful grandson he doesn't know what he did to deserve this but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


	7. age 20

Age twenty within curse

Is has being two years since Emma had got out of prison. The whole tome she was out she spent searching for Neal, not so that they could be together but so as she could make him pay for everything his did but most of all for being the reason she didn't have her son. She hated him more and more as the days went on but she truly believed that she would find him in Tallahassee, after all I was were the had planned to go, but after two years she had no success but she did however find one thing a job. She was a bounty hunter, she found she has a skill for finding people, she found this funny considering she couldn't find Neal or her parent the people she actually wanted to find for herself. This week however would be her last day in Tallahassee she has decide it was time to move on she never did like staying in one place for two long.

'so this is your last day' he boss Mr Brown said as she entered his office 'yep I'm moving on I've been here to long it's time to move on' she smiles leaning against his filing cabinet 'well I can't see how I'm going to replace you, you're the best bounty hunter I've seen in a while' he smiles 'finding people must be in your blood' he finished 'I wouldn't know' she smiles back 'but it may be'. 'so anyway I'm just here for my last pay check Ben' she smiles 'yeah I have it here, let me take you for a drink before you leave Emma' 'I don't think that's a good idea' she say knowing it won't just be a drink 'aw come on em' he says giving her puppy dog eyes 'I don't think your wife would like that' she quickly returns 'my soon to be ex-wife, come on you know you want to' 'ok but only a drink that's all' she say 'yeah whatever you say Emma' he laughs as she leaves. Her and Ben had sleep together a couple of time that was of course before she knew he was married, he was a few years older than her and she had a good time with him and that's all she wanted some fun nothing serious she swore after Neal she would never trust another man again.

As she finished packing her apartment she couldn't believe that everything she owned in the world fit into just a few boxes she wasn't shocked after all she wasn't very sentimental keeping only what she needed. Although she was going to Miss Tallahassee she was looking forward to moving on she didn't know the destination just yet she would know when she arrived. Sitting there looking as her stuff she seen a file poke out of the top of a box, a file she hadn't seen in a while not since she stopped looking for her parents, it was a file of everything about her being abandoned she could never find anything on her parents which are cared about when she was little but know she didn't think about is a much. As she sits there reading she can't help but feel think that maybe once she had found a new place she could try find them one last time, she also hope that her son didn't feel this way and that he was loved by his adoptive parents. She never liked to think about him it hurt her too much and it just made her angrier at Neal. She sits reading her file for a few hours before getting dressed to go out with Ben.

As she walks into the bar she can she Ben already sitting at the bar 'your hear early' she smiles at him 'I only got here, you look amazing' he says leaning in to kiss her cheek 'yeah thanks you too' she says joining him at the bar 'so what would you like' 'the usual' they sit there for a little while having a laugh about all they fun they've had together 'so Emma do you know where you're going yet' he asks with a smiles on his face 'nope haven't decided yet' 'you have to let me know when you decide' 'maybe' he smiles knowing hell never hear from her once she leaves. The sit there drinking and talking until the bars closes 'so were to now' he smiles giving her that look 'I don't know where you're going but I'm going home' 'aw come on Emma it's your last night lets go somewhere else' he says grabbing her arm 'you can come back to mine but only for a drink' she says walking toward her apartment 'wow its empty' he says walking in through the door 'yeah I'm leaving in the morning of course its empty, what do you want to dri..' before she can finish he plants a kiss on her mouth she stars to push but eventually kisses him back 'what the hell' she thinks 'it's just one more time' she is after all leaving tomorrow she thinks as they make their way to her bedroom.

The next morning she wakes to find Ben still asleep beside her she leaves talking all her stuff with her she doesn't even wake him up she never liked goodbyes she simply leaves a note on the pillow saying 'last night was fun goodbye'. As she drives out of Tallahassee she know she going to miss it but hope the next place will be as good.

Age twenty no curse

Snow and red sit in the dining room having a chat, they didn't get to see each other as much they both had young children to take care of but they always made plans to have tea at least once a week Snow would always make time for red she was after all like her sister. 'so Snow how is having a two year old going' red laugh already knowing the answer 'I think you mean two, two year olds running around' she starts 'it's good but I'm much more tired than when Emma was that age I suppose I much older' she laughs 'how is Emma finding it' 'she great I don't think I'd be able to cope if it wasn't for her, her and Bae always take the twos boys ago which gives me time to relax' she says with a smile on her face ' so where is Emma anyway I taught she was joining us' 'I don't know I think we should go find her' she says before her and red exit the room. As they walk down the hold Snow realises where Emma is going to be found 'we should check the boys room, she's always in there' she says laughing 'she plays for hours with them, I think she enjoys it more than them' she continues her and red laughing. Sure enough as the get to the boys room, they share a room to save having two rooms full of toys, they can hear Emma and the boys as Snow slowly opens the door she can't help but lovingly at her daughter who playing with Henry, who although he had Emma's eyes looked like his father, and Leo, who looked just like Emma with the exception of his bright blue eyes that he got off Charming. The two boys spot her before Emma 'mama' shouts Leo in excitement 'nana' joins henry. 'tea I forgot' Emma say's weeing her mother and god-mother stand in front of her 'it ok your forgiven' the two women say at the same time 'but I think we should leave these two and go have are tea now' Snow says lifting her daughter from the ground 'oh ok' Emma returns she doesn't leave before giving both boys a kiss 'I'll be back soon boys' she smiles ' ok mama' henry says giving her a hug 'bye bye Emma' Leo adds.

'there so big now' res says as the entre the dining room 'I know Charming can't wait to teach them to sword fight' Snow laughs 'over my dead body' Emma adds which makes the other two women laugh 'come on Emma, he taught you' 'yes after a lot of begging I seem to remember' 'yes and he was very careful and he won't be taking them for years yet' 'ok maybe I'll think about it' she says sipping her tea. 'Where is daddy anyway' Emma says looking around 'he's going hunting with Bae and Rumple did you forget' 'oh yeah I did I taught I heard Bae say something like that when he left' she smiles are her mother. 'So Emma do you think you going to have another child' red ask 'not for a long time' Emma laughs being joined by Snow. After a little while red leaves and it's just Emma 'so mama I going to bring the boys on a picnic do you wanna come' Emma says packing food into a basket 'I'd love it, let's go get the boys' Snow smiles back. 'are we ready to go henry' Emma's says picking henry 'yep mama I'm ready' he says giving his mother a big hug 'can me and mama come to ems' ask Leo 'oh I don't know what do you think henry' Emma jokes 'yes, nana and Leo come' henry screams 'of course you can' Emma says leaning down to give her brother a kiss 'yeah' both the boys shout 'ok then let's get going' Snow adds with that they all head out for a day of fun.


	8. 28th bday

Twenty eight birthday within curse

As she gets ready in her Boston apartment a brand new pink dress ,a colour that's not really her usual choice, a dress she bought just for tonight she was going on a date but this wasn't any normal date it was just another job another bail jumper, Ryan was his name. she of course didn't do dates one nighter was as far as she ever went, dating was a part of her live that would never happen, no that was closed off she could never trust another man the way she did Neal. Today of course was her birthday a day she should have celebrated with friends and family but she had neither so instead she was going to do her job. A quick look at the clock tells her it's time to go. As she makes her way to the restaurant a rush of adrenalin comes over her she loves her job finding people is something that she just seems to have been born to do and it seemed right to her. 'Emma' he smiles as she spots her walking toward him, yep that's definitely her guy, 'Ryan?' she ask with a smile 'you look relived' 'well it is the internet picture can be' 'stolen outdated stolen from a Victoria's secret catalogue' she laughs 'so tell me something about yourself Emma' 'today is my birthday' 'and your spending it with me what about your friends' 'kind of a loner' 'and you don't like your family' 'no family to like' 'oh come on everyone had family' 'technically yeah but no everyone knows who they are' she pauses 'ready to run yet' 'not a chance you Emma are by far the sexiest friendless orphan I have ever met' they both laugh 'ok your turn no no let me guess you are handsome charming' 'go on' little does he know what's about to hit him 'you're the kind of guy who know stop me if I get this wrong embezzled from your employer got arrested and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail' 'what' 'and the worse part about this is your wife, your wife loves you some much that she bailed you out and how do you repay her you're on a date' with that his face changes 'who are you' 'the chick who put up the rest of the money' 'you're a bails bond man' 'woman' she corrects and with that he topless the table over onto her making a run for it 'really' she says looking down at her now ruined dress she knows he won't get far she gets outside just as he's getting into his car which she has already clamped. She makes her way through the road cars swerving to miss her 'please you don't have to do this I can pay you I have money' 'no you don't and if you did you should give it to you wife to take care of your family' 'what would you know about family' he say spitfulling at with that she smashes he head into the stirring wheel.

As she makes her way in the door of her apartment carrying a cupcake she has both herself she can't half feel relieved that she's home. 'Another banner year' she says after lighting the blue star candle she makes a wish as she blows it out 'I don't want to be alone on my birthday' with that her doorbell ring. She opens the door to see no one she then looks down to see a child 'are you Emma swan' he asks with a grin 'yeah and who are you' she asks 'my names henry, im your son' she freezes in shock not knowing what to do ask he bends under her arm waking his way into her apartment she doesn't believe it, it can't be 'who hey kid kid I don't have a son where are you parents' she lies as he looks at her '10 years ago did you give up a baby for adoption that was me' she know he's telling the truth 'give me a minute' she says making her way into her bathroom. She can't believe it how did he find 'hey got any juice never mid found some' she can't believe it but she knows she had to go back out to him she walks out not knowing what to say 'so we should get going' he says smiling 'going where' 'I want you to come home with me' 'ok kid im calling the cops' 'and I tell them you kidnapped me' the kids good she thinks defiantly her and Neal's son 'and they'll believe you because im your birth mother' she says holding the phone 'yep' 'you're not going to do that' 'try me' he smiles 'you're pretty good but here's the thing there not a lot im great at in life but I have one skill let's call it a super power I can tell when anyone is lying and you kid are' 'what please don't call the cops please come home with me' 'where's home' 'storybrooke Maine' 'storybrook seriously' he doesn't answer just nod she know she can't just kick him out 'alrighty then let's get you back to storybrooke' he smiles knowing he's one.

The whole car ride she just keeps looking at him she can't believe it her baby now ten years old she never let herself think about him it hurt way too much, the more she looked at him the more she taught he looked like her and Neal a mix of both. As he tells her about his course that he believes to be through she think he defiantly got his imagination from Neal. He is the best thing she has ever done with her life so she need to ensure that he is ok before she can leave him. After he refuses to tell her where he lives the kids shrink tells her. After meeting his mother she know she loves him and that he's got a good life she can't leave but she can also see he's lonely she's kind of uptight. As she driving out of the town she can see he's left his book, on purpose might she add, as she looks up she sees a wolf. The next thing she can remember is waking up in a cell something that she doesn't like it reminds her to much of jail. She manages to convince the sheriff to let her out to help him and Regina, henry mother, to find henry who has run away again the search lead the to his teacher Mary Margaret Blanchard, whose credit card he stole. The more time she spend with henry's mother the more she dislikes her, the woman treats other people as if there below her and she seems to have a special dislike for this teacher knowing all the books over as she leave. Emma stays to help after the mayor subtlety tells her to leave the town, she feels a strange connection to the teacher as if they've met before, this teacher seems to know more about henry than Regina, Emma stars to think maybe she didn't do the right thing and its tearing her apart, Mary Margaret knows where henrys hiding place is.

As Emma makes her way across the beach she thinks back to how her and Neal were to move beside a beach she can see henry siting in his castle as they talk she can see just how smart her son is but she also thinks he a little crazy he serious believe that this curse it real the that she Emma swan is the daughter of snow white and price charming. They have a heart to heart and he agrees to go home holding her hand as they make it back to her car, she can feel her walls crumbling the more time she spends with him all the feeling that she suppressed coming rushing forward as much as she tries she can't push them away. After she brought him home she was going to leave but not after Regina threaten her she knows she can't leave she has to make sure that henry is ok she needs to be sure before she can leave. She stays in grannies bed and breakfast the more time she spends in this town the weirder it gets as granny hand Emma the key henry sits looking out his window at the clock tower willing it to move as Emma takes they key the hand moves henry knows now she has stayed and that she is defiantly the savour. Now he need to show her.

Twenty eight birthday no curse

Charming can't believe that today it Emma's twenty eight birthday, today was to be the day that they were to be reunited if the curse had happened and today was going to be a very special day. He and snow had planned a huge surprise party for Emma along with bae henry and Leo of course. Charming just had to keep her away so that snow bae belle and red could set up for her party, he was going do this by doing something that he had been waiting for, for so long 'papa are we ready to go' says Leo cheerfully swinging his wooden sword 'yeah gramps mom said are you ready' asks henry doing the same as Leo 'of course boys lets go learn how to sword fight' charming says cheerfully today he was going to teach his two boys to use a sword with the help of Emma, who was being kept away from the castle. 'papa henry Leo are we going' Emma shout from down the hall 'yes coming' both the boys shout running out the door to join Emma they both most defiantly love spending time with Emma. Charming can't help but laugh at how much they are both like her. 'about time' Emma laughs as charming joins them 'hey im an old man, happy birthday princess' he says giving her a kiss 'thank you papa' Emma smiles 'so are we going' 'I still can't believe you're coming with us' charming says as the boys run ahead 'henrys my baby and Leos my little brother and mama made me agree to go' 'thanks for the trust' he laughs 'we trust you but there are babies papa' 'and you are our baby to and I taught you and you were find' he pauses 'you're as good as anyone I have ever met and im sure these two will be too' he smiles 'ok papa I get it I trust you but I still think I should come because otherwise they won't be able to finish the surprise party' she says looking at him with a sly smile 'wait what surprise party what are you talking about' charming says trying to act the fool 'oh come on im not stupid and none of you'd are as smart as you'd think' she laughs 'please don't ruin the surprise Emma everyone has worked so hard' 'don't worry I won't'

As the practice charming can see that both henry and Leo are naturals both he and Emma are very impressed with the two boys. 'Am I good gramps' henry asks as they finish 'yeah papa am I good' 'the both of you are great naturals' he can see this gives them joy. 'well they seemed to enjoy that' Emma smiles as the walk back 'they most certainly did just like you' he smiles 'you never did teach me how to fight a dragon' she laugh 'you mother wouldn't allow it, she didn't even want me to teach you how to use a sword but I convinced her' he laughs 'I remember are first lesson it was great I was so excited' 'so was I, it was the first time I taught that maybe I had something that you would choose over snow but you still chose archery when we got home that night' 'I remember rumple asked which I preferred, sorry I didn't choose yours but you always told me to speak the truth' 'that I did' he laughs 'anyway I think you got your little charming over there' she says pointing to the boys playing in the field 'I don't know he's a lot like you and you're a lot like snow' 'don't worry papa he defiantly a little charming' she laughs 'so are you excited for your big party' he smiles 'I don't know you know I don't like parties but I will act as if I do' 'you should today is going to be a special day' he smiles the whole way home she always did put a grin on his face like no one else could.

'surprise' everyone shouts as the walk in the door, Emma acts as though she didn't know anything hugging everyone and thanking them 'she knew didn't she' bae says 'how did you know' 'I know her fake smiles' he laugh 'but at least she's faking a smile she usually doesn't pretend she always speaks the truth' 'that she does' charming adds with a smile. After they have gotten ready the join the guest again charming can see Emma is having a great time. He can see the joy and love in her face as she dances with henry and Leo and then with bae he can see the joy that bae brings her and that makes him happier than anything in the world 'so charming do you think we should tell her now' 'I think we should while she's in a good humour' as they make their way to the top table they make a notice signalling that they want to talk 'sorry for intruding the dancing but snow and I would like to say something, today as you all know is are beautiful princesses birthday and as most of you know today was to be the day we were all reunited so we are grateful for each day we have had with Emma' he pause looking at Emma who has tears in her eyes 'the joy she has given to this kingdom with every day we spend with her and she has brought us so much joy and a beautiful grandson and amazing son in law so we like to wish her the happiest of birthdays your mother and I love of so much as does Leo' as everyone gives a round of applause charming begins today 'which is why today we are announcing at the year Emma and bae will be our new king and queen' he adds looking at Emma who appears to be in shock she doesn't know what to do she can't move as everyone congratulated her.


End file.
